Certain prior devices for dumping mobile waste receptacles into curb-side trucks have been adapted to lift the receptacles and dump their contents into the truck. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,277 and 3,894,642 exemplify such devices.
A difficulty experienced with these and other similar devices is that the waste material was dumped too close to the outer wall of the truck hopper and tended to pile up and even spill over into the street. Moreover, due to the uneven distribution of the waste material, when it was dumped from the truck into a compacter it was not compacted satisfactorily.